Angels Brought You Here
by Rich and Chewy
Summary: When Ash and Misty get into another fight Ash finds a way not only to renew their friendship but to embarras himself and show he really does care. PG for one word :P BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! AAML. Slight Songfic


Hello!!!! I'm Skitz Evil Angel or some of you might know me as Twilight Yin Yang or even Mistys Twin! Well if you did know me as Mistys Twin you probably know me as a character bashing gaki, but I'm completely different now, I've grown up and I actually like more shippings now! Ok well on with the ficcy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it. Awwww man what do I own!?  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
Misty's POV  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
"Oh look! It's a town! And a big one too!" I cried out with joy, it had been so long since we had last seen a city which was large enough to have a Pokemon Centre that I had almost forgotten what they look like!  
  
"Finally!" Ash said with a large sigh of relief.  
  
"Well we might have been here sooner if someone hadn't been reading the map upside down, hey Ash?" I teased with a large grin on my face, earning a nervous laugh as a response. "Which town is it Brock?"  
  
"According to the Johto League Guide it's a town called Sebastian town. There's no Pokemon Gym but it's famous for its world class restaurants." Brock explained.  
  
A wide grin spread across Ash's face as Brock mentioned world class restaurants. "Restaurants? Well what are we waiting for? It's been so long since I've had a decent meal, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With those final words Ash ran off towards the town, totally ignoring Brock's hurt expression (AN: 'cos of Ash saying he hasn't had a decent meal).  
  
"Pikapi! Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu too ran off towards the town and his hungry trainer.  
  
Laughing to myself I set off at a run down the road as well, Brock close behind me.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
When we arrived at the town, Brock decided to take our Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre (I think we all know why) while Ash and I went and had a look around the city; and Ash insisted that we go to a restaurant too.  
  
It was a lovely day. Pidgey were flying over head chirping merrily and the sun was shining brightly over head giving off a warm glow. As we were walking I couldn't help noticing a poster in the window of a nearby shop, so I went over to have a look.  
  
'Sebastian Town's 25th annual Christmas Pageant is to be held on 29th  
November 2003. Witness award winning floats and marching bands and  
especially for the kids, a visit from Santa.  
Do Not Miss!!!  
  
"Hey Ash! There's a Christmas Pageant tomorrow! We should go to it!" I said ecstatically. When I was younger my mum used to always take me to the Christmas Pageants in Cerulean City, but after my parents died in a car crash I never got to go to one again. God knows my sisters would never take me to one  
  
"Oh wow! I haven't been to a Christmas pageant in ages! We can go together!" (AN: No, you go with that strange looking guy over there and I'll go with that girl that only looks like a guy over there!)  
  
"Really? You mean it Ash?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ash, my Ash, the one that I get into fights over nothing with, was actually saying that we would go to a Christmas pageant! "Oh thankyou Ash! You don't know how much this means to me!" I threw my arms around Ash in a giant hug and didn't let go.  
  
"Uh, Misty. do you think you could let go? You're strangling me!" Ash choked out. Laughing nervously, I let him go to see a blue face.  
  
We continued to walk after that and soon we came to a large shopping mall and well, I bet you can guess what came next, hey? Yep you guessed right, we went straight in, Ash slightly reluctantly, but that wasn't something my mallet couldn't handle!  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
Ash's POV  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
We had been walking for about an hour (I was now starting to lag behind under all the weight of Misty's bags, which I was made to carry, god.) when we found a CD shop. Misty ran straight in, she had wanted to be able to go to a music shop for ages now so she could by a CD which I can't remember the name of right now, but we hadn't been able to go to one for quite some time.  
  
I saw Misty run over to a large stand at the front of the store where there was about one hundred of the same single. That was when I remembered she had wanted to get the single of Guy Sebastian's song Angels Brought Me Here.  
  
"Guy Sebastian? What would you want to buy his CD for? His song's crap! All romantic and shit." I said as I staggered over to Misty who was now at the counter paying for the CD.  
  
Misty looked at me. She had an odd expression on her face, like she was angry at me for what I had just said but also upset at the same time, almost like she was hurt.  
  
"You know Ash." Misty began in a soft voice. "I used to think you were a nice person who would do anything for his friends and Pokemon, but now I realise, you're really just as insensitive jerk that doesn't care about anything but his own opinions! I hate you Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Misty snatched her newly bought CD out of the lady behind the counter's hand, roughly took her bags out of my hands and ran out of the store, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The lady behind the counter turned around, a stunned look on her face and said, "I don't know what you did, but you sure blew that one kid."  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
What had I done? It was hard to think that just an hour ago Misty and I had planned to go to the Christmas pageant together. I couldn't think properly so I decided to go to the Pokemon Centre and get Pikachu, maybe I would talk to Brock and grab a bite to eat. That might make me feel better.  
  
When I got to the Pokemon Centre I felt a little ball of fluff almost bowl me over and I realised instantly that it was Pikachu. She looked at me and muttered a hello 'Pika'.  
  
"Hey buddy! Hey, you don't happen to know where Brock is, do you?" I asked my long-time friend.  
  
"Pika pikachu." Pikachu said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, that's ok buddy! Maybe I'll just go think in my room." I put Pikachu back on the ground and began to walk to my room. I was almost to my room when I realised Pikachu was following me. "Sorry buddy, I really just want to be alone at the moment, 'k?" Pikachu too looked at me in a hurt way (I was really getting sick of that look) but nodded and walked back into the waiting room to find a Pokemon to talk to.  
  
I smiled at my little yellow friend and began to walk to my room again. When I got in there I took off my hat and stuck it onto the table next to a bed and flopped down on it.  
  
'What can I do? What can I do to make things right again?'  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~  
  
'Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and most importantly to, once he gets here from the North Pole, Santa Clause!" Said the announcer over the PA. "Boy do we have a show for you today! Sebastian Towns 25th Annual Christmas Pageant, full of all your old favourite award winning floats and some newies!"  
  
I looked around the crowd trying to spot Misty, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I don't know how but I must have really hurt her, she hadn't turned up at the Pokemon Centre the night before and we hadn't heard from her.  
  
The floats started to rush by and I ran up and down the street jam packed full of onlookers. I had been searching for ten minutes and was just about ready to give up looking for Misty, before I finally caught sight of her. She was on the other side of the road with a very upset look on her face. I watched the floats pass me for another five minutes before the float that I had been waiting for finally came into view at the end of the road. When it was abit closer to me I pushed myself through the crowd and ran onto the road. Instantly thousands of guards took pursuit on me but I was too quick for them, which comes from training a Pikachu that knows how to use agility. Within a minute I had gotten away from the guards and was climbing up onto the float. I took the microphone off of the stand on the float, ignoring all the pointing and laughing coming from the people in the crowd.  
  
"Misty! Misty! Misty, I know you can hear me!" And sure enough, Misty looked up at me and mouthed what looked like a small 'Ash'. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk! I'm sorry for destroying your bike, but you have to know! You saving my life with your fishing rod that day, that was the best day of my life! I am so glad I met you!" Misty's face softened at my words. "I want you to know, I went and bought Guy's CD last night, and I understand what he's talking about! But Misty. please! Don't be angry at me! Misty. I love you!"  
  
The crowd went silent at my words, and Misty looked like she was going to cry.  
  
I felt the heat in my cheeks rise and I knew I was blushing, but I had to do this. "Misty. It's been a long and winding journey  
  
But I'm finally here tonight  
  
Picking up the pieces  
  
Walking back into the light  
  
To the sunset of your glory  
  
Where my heart and future lies  
  
There's nothing like that feeling  
  
When I look into your eyes" I hoped off of the float and began to walk towards Misty, keeping eye contact with her the whole time "My dreams came true  
  
when I found you  
  
I found you, my miracle If you could see what I see  
  
That you're the answer to my prayers  
  
And if you can feel  
  
The tenderness I feel  
  
You would know  
  
It would be clear  
  
That angels brought me here Standing here before you  
  
Feels like I've been born again  
  
every breath is your love  
  
every heartbeat speaks your name My dreams came true  
  
Right here in front of you  
  
my miracle If you could see what I see  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
  
If you could feel  
  
The tenderness I feel  
  
You would know  
  
It would be clear  
  
That angels brought me here" I stopped in front of Misty and to my surprise she began to sing along with me. "Brought me here to be with you  
  
I'd be forever grateful (oh forever grateful) My dreams came true  
  
when I found you  
  
my miracle I put my hand out and touched Misty's cheek, she put her hand up and held onto my hand. If you could see what I see  
  
You're the answer to my prayers  
  
If you could feel  
  
The tenderness I feel  
  
You would know  
  
It would be clear  
  
That angels brought me here If you could see what I see  
  
you're the answer to my prayers  
  
If you could feel  
  
The tenderness I feel  
  
You would know  
  
It would be clear  
  
That angels brought me here" I smiled at my friend and held tightly onto her hand. "Misty. I'm really sorry. I understand everything now. I really love you Misty."  
  
"Oh Ash. I love you too." Slowly we began to move together until our lips met in a soft kiss. The whole crowd erupted in cheering. When we broke the kiss I could see Misty blushing and I knew I was too but it didn't wipe the smile off either of our faces. ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ AN: Thankyou! Thankyou! Please R&R! You shall be seeing me again! Did you like? Did you like? Well I'd just like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Mwa! ~Skitz Evil Angel~ 


End file.
